Rule Number One
by xPinnk-Butterflyyx
Summary: A/U: How Sebastian Smythe became Rachel Berry's friend but why does that annoy Puck and Blaine? Prompt: Rule Number One. (a short story) Eventual Puckleberry and Seblaine relationships with Puck/Blaine and Rachel/Sebastian friendships.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Because I need Puckleberry in my life!**_

 _ **Prompt: Rule Number One.**_

 ** _A/U: The story of how Sebastian Smythe became Rachel Berry's friend but why did this annoy Blaine and Puck?_**

* * *

It's not often Rachel Berry is lost for words but right now that's exactly what happened as she looks at the scene in front of her.

To tell you the whole story she would have to go back to this afternoon during Glee, it was just like every other day at school, Rachel went through her daily routine, she smiles at the lack of slushies today as her eyes meets with his over the crowded Choir Room, Noah Puckerman, the jock, the guy that used to slushie her, he had his guitar on his lap strumming a familiar tune, he smirks at her before his attention goes back down to his guitar, just as she feels someone put their arm around her shoulders, she turns to see Blaine standing next to her.

 _"Hey Rachel, did Mr Schue tell you?"_ Blaine says happily, walking to her seat with her.

 _"Hi Blaine, did Mr Schue tell me what?"_ Rachel responds smiling at her friend.

 _"We are doing Whitney!"_ Blaine announces smiling at Rachel, as he nods in Puck's direction, as he's sitting directly behind them.

 _"Oh my"_ Rachel says, pressing a hand to her heart in her usual dramatic fashion.

 _"Exactly"_ Blaine says as Mr Schue is telling the class to quiet down so he can talk to them,

The class mainly the girls plus Kurt and Blaine are screaming with excitement as Mr Schuester writes Whitney Houston on the board.

She's not entirely sure but she's feels something on the back of her neck, it makes her skin tingle, her hair stand up, maybe it was Noah's fingertips, but then again maybe she was imagining things as he is leaning back on his chair looking disinterested at the moment in time when she turns around a few moments later.

The rest of Glee is a blur, as per usual she's the last one to leave, the choir room is her safe haven, she notices something on the side of Noah's chair a crumpled up piece of paper, possibly a song he was writing? She couldn't help but notice just how talented he is even if he didn't see it himself.

She picks up the piece of paper tentatively, it's not what she expects, it's an address and a time 8PM.

But an address to where?

She hears footsteps coming back to the Choir Room, she drops the piece of paper back in the spot she found it and picking up her sheet music and her bag, she's straightening up when she meets his eyes again, _"Oh hi Noah, I thought you'd left already"_ She says smiling at him.

 _"I just came to get something Berry"_ He drawls out her name, smirking as he sees her blush when he checks her out, what he couldn't help that she was wearing a mini skirt and she had legs that went on for days even though she was a midget, it didn't make any sense.

He sees his note and he picks it up, she's looking intensely at him in the only was that Rachel Berry does, _"I'm writing a song Berry"_ He says before he leaves her in the Choir Room, Rachel is left wondering why Noah Puckerman is lying to her, she would find out what going on with him.

On her way to her Maths class she inputs the address into her Map applications on her phone and she's even more confused as the picture appears it's a an abandoned warehouse, why would he be going there?

Rachel allows herself to be distracted by this, why does she care so much?

Why does Noah have to be so infuriating?

She wants to ask him, but she knows that he's not going to tell her anything, it's not like they are friends, right?

He sits across from Rachel in Spanish, Mr Schuester re-organized the desks for the group work sections which he thought was lame but least he knew he didn't have to do a lot of work as he had Rachel and Blaine sitting across from him, he's sure she's avoiding him, yes she might be right in front of him, she's not looked at him once which is not the norm for one Miss Rachel Berry, she looks at him a lot, even when she thinks he doesn't know.

 _"Hola Rachel"_ He says, it's the first time she looks at him that lesson, _"Te ves sexy hoy"_ He says smirking at her and she rolls her eyes at him.

 _"Noah, can you please just focus on the task please?"_ She asks him before turning back to her worksheet in front of her, but she is smiling he notes.

Why was he annoyed she wasn't watching him as much as she normally does?

She drives him crazy.

* * *

She parks her car at Breadstixs as the abandoned building address that was on Noah's crumpled piece of paper was less than a five minute walk away from here, Rachel felt her palms getting sweaty, she was nervous, what did she expect to find in there?

Why was it such a secret?

It's not often Rachel Berry is lost for words but right now that's exactly what happened as she looks at the scene in front of her.

What was she expecting to find there?

It isn't this that is for sure, there's a lot of young men cheering on such a brutish activity, there's a ring set up which currently has two men in it, fighting each other, it's when she looks closer she realizes she recognizes both men in the make shift ring, she gasps, it's Noah and more shockingly Blaine.

They have just announced Noah as the winner, some of the crowd cheering, some of them booing (clearly Blaine's fans), Rachel feels someone grab her arm pulling her away from staring at Noah and the way the sweat glistens and trails down his sculptured abs.

 _"Wh-"_ Rachel starts to say and looks across at the person who is manhandling her to a degree it's another person she knows, but not as well as the two boys in the ring, it's Sebastian Smythe from Dalton Academy.

 _"Sebastian?"_ She asks the boy in front of her slightly confused.

 _"We have to get out of here like now"_ He says seriously, he's grabbed hold of my hand and is walking towards the entrance.

 _"What? Why?"_ She can only ask as she is following behind him.

 _"Rule Number One Miss Berry"_ He says flashing her a smile.

Rule Number One? What? She thinks, following Sebastian out of the abandoned warehouse.

 _"It means you don't talk about it"_ Sebastian says when they get outside, he looks over to her as if he's reading her mind.

 _"Oh"_ She says she seems sad.

 _"Well you can talk to me about it but no one else"_ He says nudging her, _"Not even your boyfriend Puck or Blaine"_ He adds after a couple of seconds.

 _"Noah isn't my boyfriend"_ Rachel says.

 _"But you want him to be"_ Sebastian teases her.

 _"Um-"_ She doesn't know how to respond to that does she want Noah in that way?

 _"It's the reason you didn't say yes to Finn"_ Sebastian says causing Rachel to stop, _"I-"_ She doesn't know how to respond to that, how did Sebastian even know about that?

 _"What was that?"_ She asks the boy in front of her.

 _"Fight Club Rachel"_ He says simply.

 _"But-"_ She starts to say.

 _"Look I used to be just like them"_ Sebastian says, his voice a lot softer and quieter unlike the sneers he normally sends her way.

 _"Why? I mean why did you do it?"_ She asks him her voice laced with concern.

 _"I had to release my anger some way, I'm guessing it's the same for them"_ Sebastian says.

There's a minute of comfortable silence between them as they keep walking side by side.

 _"Rule number one remember"_ He smiles across at her.

 _"Fancy a coffee?"_ She asks smiling back at him.

 _"Why not?"_ He says and they enter Breadstixs together.

* * *

 _"Dude, you were on fire tonight"_ Blaine says as he looks across at Puck who has just entered the small locker room area.

 _"Sorry about your lip man"_ Puck says pointing at his cut lip.

 _"It's fight club no harm no foul"_ Blaine says shaking it off.

 _"You hungry?"_ Puck asks, as he picks up his towel, _"Breadstixs is just up the road, I'm starving"_ He adds with a grin.

 _"Sure, let me shower and we can go"_ Blaine replies.

The locker room area was starting to get busier with other fighter entering wanting to shower and get the hell out of there just like them, Blaine and Puck saw more McKinley students there as well as other schools like Dalton Academy and North Lima High School.

Once both boys have showered and got dressed again they were out of the door, the fresh Lima air hitting them on the way out, as both boys walked side by side, they formed a deeper bond when they both saw each other at Fight Club a month ago, they were _boys_ now.

As they walked into Breadstixs, Noah hears a familiar laugh, it's her laugh, a scowl forms on his face when he sees who she's sitting with, why was she alone with him?

Before Blaine can ask where Puck wants to sit he sees his friend storming off in the opposite direction towards his old team mate Sebastian and then Rachel Berry.

 _"Berry, Dalton, mind if we join you?"_ Puck says, he can't help but grit his teeth seeing Rachel sit with this dweeb.

 _"Oh hi Noah!"_ Rachel says her head swiveling her head around to see him, _"We didn't see you there, course you can join us"_ She says smiling at him.

 _"Rachel, Sebastian"_ Blaine acknowledges them as he sits down next to Sebastian as Puck slides in next to Rachel, his arm immediately going to the back of her chair, which doesn't go unnoticed by the the two boys sitting opposite them.

Blaine has to suppress a chuckle, his friend wasn't as exactly subtle when it came to things he wanted and in this case he wanted Rachel Berry.

Rachel is looking at Noah, he's talking to the waitress ordering his food, she's searching his face, any part of his body that is on show to her for injuries especially now she knows what he's doing, she can already see the but on Blaine's lip, least he has physical scars to see.

He can feel Rachel's eyes on him.

Why did this make him smile?

He leans back in the soft chair, he's finally looked at her outfit, and damn did Rachel Berry look good in jeans.

 _"So since when were you two friends?"_ Blaine beats Puck to the punch, he was about to ask that same question.

They both laugh before replying in unison, _"Rule number one"_ leaving Blaine and Puck even more confused than they were before.

Sebastian has finished his coffee, _"That's my cue to leave"_ He says standing up, _"I'll see you around Rachel, it was nice seeing you again Puck, Blaine"_ He says leaving the three McKinley students alone in Breadstixs, then there's awkward silence before Blaine mumbles something about going to the bathroom.

 _"So you and Dalton?"_ Puck asks turning to face Rachel as he waits for his food, he boxes her in, his arm around her back and his leg and side pressed against her.

 _"It's not what you think"_ She's about to say more but then she remembers the cardinal rule- rule number one.

 _"It better not be Berry"_ He mutters.

 _"Why do you even care?"_ She as she stares at him.

 _"You know why Rachel"_ He says softly turning away from her.

She connects her hand with his arm she sees the wince on his face as she does so, she jumps back, _"I'm sorry"_ She says thinking that she didn't like him doing whatever she saw back there.

 _"It's nothing Berry, I did it in football practice he other day"_ He says and she can't tell if he's lying or not.

 _"You know Sebastian's not interested in me right?"_ She tells him.

 _"He's blind then"_ He says scoffing.

 _"He's gay Noah"_ she says trying to hit his shoulder but he catches her hand before it makes any impact, _"Good"_ He says staring at her for a brief moment before his food arrives and Blaine arrives in time for his food to arrive too. Rachel plays with Noah's hand under the table as he eats his burger whereas Blaine is eating his pasta dish both boys happy to be eating.

 _ **Text Message**_

 ** _To: Rachel Berry_**

 ** _From: Sebastian_**

 ** _Same time next week?_**

* * *

 ** _A/N 2: "Hola Rachel" (Hello Rachel) and "Te ves sexy hoy" (You look sexy today) got off google translate._**

 ** _Please Read And Review x x x_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Because I need Puckleberry in my life!**_

 _ **Prompt: Rule Number One.**_

 ** _A/U: The story of how Sebastian Smythe became Rachel Berry's friend but why did this annoy Blaine and Puck?_**

* * *

It wasn't like her holding Puck's hand in Breadstix's on Friday Night meant anything (well not to him anyway she muses) as over the weekend they didn't speak even though she had tried to call him and text him but got no response from the teenage boy and now it was Monday and they were back at School once again he was either avoiding her or he just wasn't at school, she hated how Noah would throw away his education like this, if he applied himself more he could go far, maybe then he would stop doing things as stupid as this fight club, considering this is the same boy who could end up back in Juvenile detention if his parole officer ever found out, Rachel didn't want to risk that happening again.

She'd missed him more than she allowed herself too especially as her and Finn were still dating at the time, until she called time on their relationship when he threw himself at Quinn and not for the first time, Rachel felt awful about it and so did Quinn especially as it was Rachel who asked Quinn to ask the tall jock out so Rachel would know that Finn was into her as she should have been into him.

She sees Blaine in the hallway near his locker talking to Sam, they both wave at her when they notice her walking towards them, _"Afternoon Rachel"_ They say in unison as she walks past, she greets them warmly before excusing herself to go to the bathroom.

She feels the tears in the back of her eyes about to burst out as she enters the small public school bathroom, why did Noah Puckerman have such an effect on her? Especially when he cared so little for her, her phone vibrates in her pocket, why is she holding her breath?

It's not from N-Puck her brain corrects her, as Noah would reply but Puck he doesn't care at all if he hurts people, it's from Sebastian, some how they have become friends, he'd text her or like over the weekend he called her to see if she knew that they were in the same Regionals group so they'd be enemies but he knew both his team and her New Directions would be great, he laughs when she says maybe they should sing a number together some time, but he never said no.

 ** _Fancy a coffee after school?_**

How could someone she thought was a total enemy become a friend, yet someone she thought she knew become a total stranger?

 ** _Alright, but you're buying._**

She replies.

 ** _You drive a hard bargain- but ok, see you later Berry._**

His reply comes less than half a minute later, it makes her smile, the tears she feels are no longer present. she takes a deep breath before she holds her head up high and leaves the bathroom to venture out into the hallway with a smile on her face, that's when she sees Noah talking to Blaine where she had previously seen Blaine with Sam.

She's also sure that the taller boy with the ridiculous Mohawk for a hair cut has a Berry Radar as he always seems to find her eyes when she's around him and then he has the nerve to smile at her, what the hell? It takes her about two seconds to realize he's walking her way and before she can go anywhere he's in her personal space.

 _"Hey Berry"_ He says casually just like always.

 _"I didn't realize you were at school today Puck I haven't seen you all day"_ She responds trying to keep the bitterness out of her voice.

 _"Ok what did I do to piss you off this time?"_ The teenage boy isn't stupid.

 _"Excuse me? And how many times do I have to tell you not to swear?"_ She replies.

 _"You only call me Puck when you are annoyed at me baby"_ He says, as he reaches out for her hand.

 _"I'm not your anything Puck"_ She says shoving him away to walk past him, before his hand catches her wrist gently willing her to stay where she is.

 _"I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to call you back this weekend, Nana Connie's been sick ok?"_ He says in a hushed whisper, he didn't need people knowing his business but Rachel, well she's different.

 _"Oh Noah is she ok?"_ Rachel says looking up to meet his gaze.

 _"She will be"_ He says no emotion in his voice, that part of him worries her.

 _"Is there anything I can do for you?"_ She asks him quietly.

 _"How about you come round after school, I'm sure I can find something for you to do baby"_ He says and his smirk is back, as if he has put his walls back up, as he entwines her smaller hand with his larger one.

 _"I- I can't tonight Noah, I have plans"_ She says softly.

 _"On a Monday?"_ He Questions.

 _"Yes"_ She says simply.

 _"Who with?"_ He questions her, stepping closer to her.

 _"Sebastian if you must know Noah"_ She says casually.

 _"Why?"_ He asks her louder than he means to.

 _"What do you mean why Noah? He's my friend!"_ She says pulling her hand out of his grasp.

 _"And what are we Rachel?"_ He asks her, his voice raw, his question a serious one.

 _"We are friends too, now if you excuse me Noah,I have to get to History, I'll see you in Glee later"_ She says before she walks away from him down the hallway and all he can do is let her walk away from him, his hand clenching into a fist.

How he hated Sebastian Smythe.

* * *

He managed to put it to the back of his head that Rachel would be alone with Sebastian- yes Rachel told him the boy was gay, but there was something that Puck didn't like about the guy, mainly that he was meeting up with Rachel alone.

During Glee, it was kinda awkward, they were singing a love song and he's paired with Rachel for the dance number, she's the ultimate professional obviously, but he finds it annoying how fast she pulls away from him, he kinda misses the fact she used to like being in his arms, but not so much anymore.

 _"Berry, you can't hide from me in this room you know?"_ He whispers in her ear when she leans back against him during the dance number, he sees her shiver when his breath hits her bare skin, but she shrugs it off, pulling away from him to do the twirl.

Mr Schuester lets them go early as they had nailed the dance routine, that's when Puck sees out the corner of his eye that Rachel Berry is storming towards him

 _"Noah!"_ He turn to face her a smirk on his face, least she's not called him Puck he thinks.

 _"What's up Princess?"_ He asks her.

 _"Why are you like this?"_ She replies immediately.

 _"Like what baby?"_ He asks, his smirk growing wider when he sees she's going to lose it with him, he gets under her skin.

 _"Noah, you are so infuriating"_ She says as she stamps her small feet.

 _"Thanks"_ He says, picking up his rucksack.

 _"That's not a compliment, why were you trying to distract me during our routine?"_ She asks him.

 _"I have no idea what you are talking about and aren't you going to late for your date?"_ He shoots back.

 _"It's not a date Noah and you know it!"_ She says her voice getting louder as she gets more annoyed with him.

 _"Like hell it isn't Berry, why are you and him such good friends all of a sudden?"_ He spits out.

 _"Why do you even care?"_ She responds frustrated with the boy in front of her.

 _"Why do I even care? Really?"_ He questions her, stepping forward towards her, before his lips crash into hers, on his hands slips into her belt loop pulling her flush against him as she whimpers against him, her arms come to rest around his neck.

 _"Puck? Rachel?"_ A voice from the corner of the room pulls them away from each other, how long had Mr Shuester been in the room for? Because if he'd been watching him and Rachel kissing that would be creepy.

 _"Sorry Mr Schue, we were just leaving.."_ Puck says, as she pulls Rachel closer to him as he pulls her along with him.

 _"Did he? Was he?"_ Rachel stumbles over her words as soon as they are in the hallway.

 _"We are a couple of good looking Jews Berry, It's natural"_ Puck teases her.

 _"I'm still meeting Sebastian tonight Noah"_ Rachel says as they enter the parking lot.

 _"Fine, but call me when you are home later"_ Noah says with a sigh.

 _"Noah, what are we?"_ Rachel mimics the question Noah asked her in the hallway earlier on in the day.

 _"Friends Berry. isn't that what you said earlier?"_ He says before he stalks out towards his truck and Rachel lets out a loud sigh, why was love so complicated?

Rachel gets into her Silver Prius and puts her car into drive heading off to the Lima Bean to meet Sebastian.

 _"Hey you ok?"_ Sebastian asks her as soon as she reaches the table he's sitting at.

 _"Yeah, how are you?"_ She says smiling at him as she sits down opposite him.

 _"Good, I got you an Espresso, you look like you needed it when you pulled in"_ Sebastian says, nudging the small cup towards her.

 _"Thanks Sebastian"_ She says looking down shyly.

 _"So what's up? You don't seem you usual bubbly self and that's coming from a guy who used to say mean things to you and about your Glee club"_ He asks her.

 _"Noah"_ She replies simply sighing out loud.

 _"Oh, what happened?"_ Sebastian asks her, leaning back on his chair.

 _"He said we were friends, ok yes I said we were friends earlier in the day, but then"_ Rachel starts to rant and then cuts off.

 _"But then?"_ Sebastian prompts her.

 _"He kissed me, and not in a I wanna be your friend way"_ She admits _._

 _"And then what happened?"_ He asks the brunette sitting across from him.

 _"I came here"_ She says simply.

 _"Rachel, you need to drink this Espresso and then go and speak to your 'friend' ok?"_ Sebastian informs her and he uses air quotes when he says friend.

 _"But I made plans with you"_ Rachel says looking across at him a confused look on her face.

 _"And we have talked haven't we? Plus we have Friday too"_ He says smiling at her.

 _"Thanks Sebastian, you are a good friend"_ She says and the two teens smile as Rachel takes a sip of her Espresso, summoning up the courage to speak to Noah about the subject she's been avoiding for so long.

* * *

 _"Ok dude serious what's up? You've been brooding since I got here"_ Blaine asks as he looks over at his friend.

 _"No I haven't"_ He snaps.

 _"So something did happen with Rachel"_ Blaine says his friends head hangs low, maybe he was annoyed.

 _"So?"_ Blaine prompts him.

 _"I kissed her alright and she still went to go and meet your boyfriend"_ Puck's voice is loud and angry.

 _"Sebastian?"_ Blaine asks cautiously.

 _"Yeah him!"_ Puck replies dropping his Playstation controller.

 _"Ok first of all he's not my boyfriend"_ Puck rolls his eyes at his friend.

 _"Secondly he's gay"_ Blaine states _._

 _"And thirdly, Rachel is crazy about you and has been for a long time, just like you about her"_ Blaine ends his list as it's the most important point.

 _"Don't say that shit to anyone"_ Puck says his eyes wide.

 _"I won't dude ok?"_ Blaine says holding his hands up in surrender as he watches his friend throw himself back on his bed.

 _"What do I do? She asked me what we were and I said friends"_ Puck reveals to his friend.

 _"Do you wanna be her friend?"_ Blaine asks.

 _"Hell no"_ Puck responds sitting up to look at his friend.

 _"Wait what?"_ Blaine asks confused.

 _"I want to be her you know"_ Puck barely says, but Blaine understands.

 _"Oh, well why don't you just tell her?"_ Blaine asks casually.

 _"I'm not good at that stuff, you know words? That's her strong suit"_ Puck says, letting out the breath he was holding, as if all the weight had been lifted from him.

 _"If you like her isn't it worth a shot?"_ Blaine asks him friend, he wants to help him.

 _"When did you get so clever?"_ Puck asks smiling at his friend.

 _"Around the time you punched me square in the mouth"_ Blaine jokes and both boys laugh before they play another round of Halo as they plan how Puck can tell Rachel how he really feels.

* * *

 ** _Please Read And Review x x x_**


End file.
